beyondersfandomcom-20200213-history
Torivor
The Torivors are one of Maldor's most powerful servants. Also known as Lurkers, they were summoned by Zokar from another Beyond (different from where Jason and Rachel come from) to Lyrian as his minions. Torivors are bound to Lyrian because of a covenant with Zokar. The Myrkstone, which Maldor obtained after the death of Zokar was used by Maldor to control the Torivors. It was said that if Death took a form, it would look like a torivor. Their shape is, to a certain degree, human. Their whole form is pitch black, even in the sunlight. Their eyes are completely black, with no whites or irises. They move quickly and silently, making them great spies. It is unknown whether the black shadow is their true form, for they bleed light, which hinto at a less evil body. # Maldor uses them to his advantage. He seldom summons them, but whenever he does, they almost never fail him. Most times, they are used as scouts. Torivors are sent to find and stalk a person, and once they have his or her scent, it is nearly impossible to shake them off. At night, they disturb their victims' dreams, giving nightmares that are meant to bring ruin upon them. They may not communicate with speech, but they can communicate, using thoughts, to those who are capable of hearing them. Usually when they find their victim, they will leave to alert Maldor's soldiers. They seldom harm anyone when they are sent on a scouting mission, unless provoked. If they are attacked, they will reciprocate, and possibly cause death. Torivors, however, are very secretive, and will almost never follow their victim into a large town. Maldor also sends torivors to kill. This is scarcely the case, because if the torivor wins the fight, he is free from Maldor's service, but scouting and slaughter missions may be distinguished by their swords. When it is their goal to eliminate the victim, they will carry two, magnificent swords. Not even the best swordsman could expect victory. The only weapons that may succesfully finish off a torivor are the swords that they carry. The only known conquerors are Galloran, who vanquished not one, but three torivors in his lifetime, Jasher, with help from Drake, and Corinne, she slayed a unarmed Torivor. Even being possibly the best swordsman in Lyrian, Galloran only succeeded through his ability to read the lurker's mind and determine their next move. He has four swords to show his victory, one placed in the temporary care of Corinne while she was living in the swamp, and two of which he gave to Jason and Ferrin. Later in the Third book a Torivor came onboard the ''Valiant ''to kill Jason but Drake and Jasher intervened and killed it. Drake sacrificed himself so Jasher could stab the Torivor in the back. The truth is, that the Torivors only want to return back to their world and by doing what Maldor wishes, the Torivors can return to their world after completing their mission. In the third book, Rachel released the remaining Torivors back to their world (by destroying the Myrkstone) while some remained in service to Galloran, Jason, Farfalee and Rachel until they die. Rachel asked her Torivor to slay Maldor until he was vanquished. Instead of using physical senses, they reach out with their mind, as a few people explained in Seeds of Rebellion. That is how Elaine/charm woman fooled one using a doll laced with Edomic commands, decieving its mind into assuming it was an injured Rachel. Besides Torivorian swords, they don't bear any other weapons. They have shown no aptitude for Edomic, but have a few mental capabilities. 1. Invading Dreams. Since lurkers use their mind instead of five senses, they can infiltrate dreams and make them lucid to a point of making the target feel every catastrophe imagined by the torivor. 2. Telepathy. As I have said time and time again, they use their minds instead of normal senses. So it is obvious that they communicate using telepathy. This must be regarded as a natural talent and not use of Edomic. 3. Seemingly Invulnerable. Their combat technique with and without swords make them invincible to all but a few people, and it is rare that one is killed. 4. Fear. They can inflict upon animals a primal fear, making their actions chaotic and frightened. This has been used at least once in the books. Category:Beyonders